Inch by Inch
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: "Here, let me look." He looked back at it and smiled. "Ichigo and Rukia, you have to play the Pokie game." They all stared at us, then Orihime grabbed one of the Pokey Sticks. "If it breaks, or you give up, you lose." (Its a funny/sad/romantic story. I hope you read it. Or more like, I hope I am not the only IchiRuki fan on the planet. Just saying.)


**HeorieOtaku: Hello, there. I tried to do a IchigoxRukia story, and I think it turned out okay. It's your opinon, though. I can't belive how much I wrote, though. Just saying. Some like long storys, so I guess it is okay, sence it is a one-shot. Well here it is.**

P.S. I don't own Bleach. Thanks alot, but sorry. I really am sorry. To all the fans of it. I am sorry that I am overdoig it. Sorry. I dont' know! Sorry for saying sorry. Is there a reason I say sorry. No, there isn't, so sorry. AHHHH! Too many sorry's for me! Gotta get going before I say sorry again! Bye, Bye to you all! *smiles, showing my goofiness*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inch by Inch<span>**

**An IchigoxRukia Story**

* * *

><p>He was a human, ShinigamiDeputy Soul Reaper, Hollow, Fullbring, and Quincy. I was only a Soul Reaper.

There was almost nothing I didn't' know about him. Most of his life story had been told to me, since I was his friend. Lots had changed since I first meet him on that one day while I was sent on a mission to defeat a hollow. But at the same time, not much had gone by.

Ichigo was the one person I needed to talk to, but he was busy at the moment, fighting hollows in his town. I was sent on a different mission, but I had already finished. I wanted to help, but if there is one thing I know about Ichigo, he likes to work alone.

I sighed. _**I want to see Ichigo right now. Why of all times was he busy right now on a mission. If only he would allow me to help. **_I sighed again.

"Something wrong, Rukia?" Renji had just spoken to me, and it took me by surprise, since I was totally in my head at the moment.

"Wha- ...oh, it's nothing." I smiled at him, which was a little hard, since the last time we spoke, he told me he like me, but I only shot him down.

I got up, dusting my shinigami outfit off, and walked to the door, ready to exit. "I am going to take a brake. If you need me, do what you must." I stepped through the door, still wanting to see Ichigo.

_**Tonight is supposed to be the festival in the human world, from what Orihime told me. I want to go with him, but I have to ask first. **_I started to walk, when suddenly something sprung in front of me. "Wha-!

I fell backwards. "What's wrong Rukia? You never space out like that." He gave a small half grin, and sighed. "I wanted to say hi before I went to go back to the next town over. Apparently there has been a lot more Hollow sightings around lately." Ichigo sighed. "All well. Be careful and don't space out like that again. See you later."

Ichigo started to walk away. _**I want to go help him! **_"Wait!" I grabbed his hand. "May I help! I already finished my work, and I told them that if they need me, they can contact me. It's just...I wanted to talk...to..."

He stopped me there. "Sure, Rukia, but you should probably tell them you are coming. Wouldn't want a mix-up, now would you?" He gave a hint of a small giggle and turned around, still looking at me over his shoulder. "I will meet you at the gates. See you soon."

He sped off quickly, leaving me smiling contently. _**Yes. I got the courage to ask him that, but that will be nothing to the festival.**_

I got back up, going through the door of the place. "Captain, I will be going to town with Ichigo. Like I said before. Please grant me permission to go."

He looked up. "You may go, but come back as soon as you are done." I nodded.

Looking over at Renji, I saw his head was hung low. _**Poor Renji. I feel so bad for him. **_ "Thank you. I will be back soon." I quickly went out the door and went straight to the gates exit way.

_**Please still be there Ichigo. **_I finally arrived, with Ichigo leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough." He smirked. "Oh, and I thought you might like this. I came across it in my hometown."

He handed me a plush rabbit. I knew the second I laid eyes on it, what it was. "Chappy the Rabbit!" I squeezed him real tight, then realized that I was looking like a kid in front of Ichigo, and calmed myself down, saying"Thank you." in a stern tone. _**That was different.**_

I hide it in my safe pocket that I had in my Shinigami clothes and stood up. "I am ready to go. Now I will show you how to kill this foul beast." I got out my colouring notes, not thinking about how much power he had, plus that he had known this way back. "So first..." I started to explain things, but got interrupted.

"Let's go." He started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait just a minute!" I stormed in front of him.

He sighed. "You know I knew this long ago, and also, did you know that your drawings suck."

My face went red as I beat him on his chest. "I do not have bad drawings! They are a master piece!"

I continued to bonk him on his chest until my brother came up. "What are you doing to hurt my sister, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a blank stare. "Nothing at all. Why you ask?"

_**I wonder what is going to happen. **_I watched them as they continued to talk.

"Well, Rukia was hitting you on the chest, that's why I ask." He said it bluntly.

"Come on Rukia, lets go." He grabbed me by the collar of my cloths. I began to squirm. "Stop squirming, or I will have to carry you." I looked at my brother which was looking at Ichigo.

He gave the 'I am watching you' sign and I could see that Ichigo gave it back, but also gave a sly smirk. _**I wonder what Ichigo is thinking. Wait! He is still pulling me! **_"Let me down Ichigo! I can walk by myself, you know!"

"I don't take orders from you, Rukia." He then pulled me up, swinging me over her shoulders. "How do you like that. Now you are a sack of potatoes." He put me down. "Just kidding."

I stared at him for a minute, blinking my eyes in confusion, not knowing what happened, until he talked to me. "There is that blank look again. You there, Rukia?"

I looked at him, and continued to stare, but then went to attack mode. "You Baka."

He looked at me, as we started to move forward again, but without him carrying or pulling me along. "By the way, what did I do to make myself a Baka? All I did was call you a sack of potatoes." He smirked again.

"That is exactly why I called you a Baka. Plus you are a Baka anyways. Baka, Baka, Baka!" My face went numb after realizing how hard I was being on Ichigo. _**Great, now what have I done. I mean, how would he like a girl that...**_

I was interupted my Ichigo's voice. "We are here, Rukia.I swear that you have been dazing off a lot lately. It's not like you." He had leaned down, examining me, for some reason.

"W-why are you so close?" I backed up, feeling like I was going to blush, but I was strong enough, and willed enough to hold it back.

He looked at me. "There is only one thing that could make you this out of character." He paused. "Love." He whispered in my ears, making my skin crawl and me jump up real quick.

"NO! Besides. What about you. You aren't acting like yourself today, either." I couldn't keep it back. A full on blush took over my face. _**If only blushing was a hollow. Then I would be able to hold it back, or defeat it for good.**_

He acted cool about it, but I could see him blush. "That's not it." He paused for a minute. "Besides. You won't get away that easily." He came closer to me. "I bet you like Renji, but don't want to admit it."

_**T-that's not it at all either! Ug! Why doesn't' he understand me! **_I blushed a bit as he brushed his hand on my cheek. "So, it's true, since you aren't..." Ichigo's deputy badge and my phone, as the humans would call it, both went off, interrupting our conversation.

"We better get going, Ichigo." I turned around, with my heart pounding real fast. _**I don't know what I would of done if he got any closer to me. I probably would of done some Baka type thing.**_ I sighed as we beat one after another. "Next on."

We ran to the next on, ready for battle, but knew that it would be the hardest yet. I was ready for battle, when Ichigo just took it for me. "Hey!" It was too late. He took my kill. I wanted to kill one hollow, but he just wouldn't' let me get near them.

"There. That's the final one from what I can tell." He put his sword away as I did.

My face grew in anger again. "You were supposed to let me kill that one. It was my chance! Sheesh!" I crossed my arms, upset at him.

He walked over to me. "Shesh. Calm done Rukia. It's just a hollow. I mean, its not like a Meno's grade, or something. Even those would be nothing compared to the arrancars we fought long ago. I mean, you almost died then." His face went to worry. "I don't know what I would of done if you died back then."

_**Sure, he is not the best sometimes, but he is only trying to make sure that I don't get hurt. Still, though. I am not that helpless. **_Smiling, I pulled my head up and looked at him. "Sorry. Just a little battle fever I guess. Now that we are done, I was wondering something."

He nodded. "It's fine. Anyways, what do you want?" My heart sped up as I paired for the worst.

_**I can do this. It's nothing compared to fighting a Arrancar, or something. Just a little friendly invitation. **_"I was wondering if you would like to go to the festival in your town. Orihime told me about it, and it's been so long since I have went to one." Yet again, I lost the battle with a blush. They were the worst creatures in the world to battle.

He gave a slight smile, and replied. "Well, I guess. I actually would love to, but everyone else, meaning all our friends wanted me to go with them. At first I declined, and was going to ask you to go, but you asked for me. So, I will go."

A smile also crept on my face. _**Thank you, Ichigo. You don't know how much this means to me. **_"Okay. So when shall we meet and where?"

"At my house, the widow perhaps, so I don't have to deal with my family, five o'clock sharp. See you then." He jumped up, looking a bit happy, and left towards his town.

_**Okay. Better get going. I can't wait till I get to go! Yay! **_I called up the person I needed to get me back and as soon as I got back, I went straight home.

I was jumping with glee and carelessness like a little child. I was so excited.

After a bit, it hit me, though. _**Wait. What am I going to wear! **_Most people wouldn't take me to be a person to worry about their attire, but I was that way. Especially since I would be going to the festival with Ichigo. _**Should I change my hair to a different style! What shoes should I put on?! How much should I pay to get him a present! What does he like! Ahh! **_

So many things were clouding my head, and I had so little time, I began to freak out as I arrived at my house. Going into my room, I calmed myself down. _**It will be okay, Rukia. Just calm yourself.**_ For a little bit, I continued to pant in nervousness, but calmed myself down after a while.

"Okay. I got it." Pulling out my special Kimono I examined it. It was a special one given to me from my mother, as I could remember. The colors, design, and fabric were perfect. This Kimono was a silk Kimono, dyed to be the color of a vibrant purple flower, and was designed to have cherry blossom trees with beautiful butterflies decorating around, above, and under the tree.

Suddenly I heard someone come up behind me. "Rukia, why are you taking the Kimono our mother gave you out? It's priceless, and you know it is used for only special occasions." My brother, Byakuya, was standing right behind me.

_**Of all the times he comes to visit me, why does it have to be now? **_"I know, brother, but this is an important event. I'm going to go to the festival with Ichigo our friends."

He continued to stare at me. "Do what you want, but I do know that Ichigo is not for you. If you fall for him, you're in a world of hurt. You know that even if he is a Deputy Soul Reaper, he still is a human, and he can't do anything about it. You will live on longer than him." He turned around, looking disappointed and left.

_**Of all the things he had to remind me of, why did he have to tell me that. I know how he is still human. I did understand that if I fell it could be a problem, but I still did, and sometimes I hate the fact that I had to fall in love with a Human. **_I felt a few tears escape my eyes, not even fully understanding why that much.

"Tears. They are tears of sorrow. Not hatred, anger, or pain. They are tears of sorrow for Ichigo." I slowly picked my Kimono up. _**Even if I can't be with him forever, I still loved him. And if I can accept that much, one night of us together having fun won't hurt. I will just cherish it forever, until he dies. Then maybe, just maybe, we'll meet again in this world.**_

I wiped my tears away, getting undressed and putting the precious Kimono on. After all of what had just happened, I was ready for anything. I put a butterfly piece into my hair, then put on my sandals. Looking up at the clock, I noticed that it was almost time to leave to meet him.

_**Snap! I can't believe it took me this long to do all this. I guess I will have to hurry with buying the present. **_I hurried up, and went straight to Ichigo's town. On the way, I borrowed a Gigi from Urahara and left towards a store in a flash.

_**At first, I wasn't fond of the Gigi, but once you use it over and over again, you get used to it. **_Laughing at my own comment, I walked into the store, not knowing what to buy.

_**I wonder what Ichigo would like...hmmm. **_I kept looking around the store with no luck. _**Ichigo knew me so well, that he knew that I would like Chappy the Rabbit, so why don't I know anything he would like?**_ I sighed, continuing to look around.

Suddenly I came across the perfect thing he would like and bought it right away. _**It's perfect! I hope Ichigo likes it!**_

I quickly went to Ichigo's house, really excited to give him the present later. Looking at my phone, it said it was 5:01. _**Only one minute late. That's okay, right? **_Seeing no one else around, I jumped up to Ichigo's widow, which was conveniently open.

As soon as I hit the bed, I saw an Ichigo with crossed arms. "You're late. Who told you that you could be late." He opened his eyes, and sat there in awe. "R-rukia...um...you look nice."

My face turned red. "One, it's only a minute, second..." I stopped for a second, because I was surprised he complemented me. "T-thanks a lot. I tried my best to look nice enough."

"Nice enough for what?" He came over, examining my face. "Oh, I get it. You invited Renji, didn't you." His gave a small smirk.

"B-baka." I turned away, still not knowing what else to say.

He sighed. "There you go again. Seriously. Anyways, we better get going."

_**That Ichigo. He understands nothing at all. I mean, seriously. You would have thought that he would of know about it by now. But at the same time...I am kind of glad that he doesn't' know, because if he did, and he didn't ...Ah! Don't think this stuff, Rukia! **_"Rukia."

I looked over to see that Ichigo was at the sidewalk. "Um...sure. Just a sec." I jumped down, still kind of lost in thought. _**If that was true, though...I don't know what I would do.**_

We walked for a while without talking until I started to speak. "So, you ready to tell Orihime about your feelings?" I had always had a suspicion about that, but never really knew if he liked her or not.

"It's not like that. We are just friends. Anyways, what about you. You going to apologize to Renji, and make up?" As he said that I got a little upset, but let it drop.

"Not really. There is someone, though, that I like, but I am not telling." I laughed. _**I was so nervous there, but I gave him a hint. Yes!**_

We arrived as he talked once more. "Okay, if you say you won't tell me, I will have to get it out of you one way or another." He picked me up, making me blush. "We have to hurry, and I don't want to leave you behind."

It took me a second to register what he said because he had picked me up so gently, yet again. "Hey! I am not as slow as you think!" He started to jog, so I just dealt with it.

Once again, we arrive in no time. He put me down, and I sighed. "Thanks for carrying me all the way here, but you know you didnt' have to." I pulled my present out of my pocket. "I also got this for you. I mean, I thought you might like it."

_**My face must really hate me today, because I just can't control what I do with it. I mean, it's red again! **_"Haha! This is so...so..." He couldn't stop laughing as he looked at the drawing I had made him while I was at the store.

"Do you even know how long it took me to make that for you. I mean, I bought the frame, but I made the drawing! Got a problem with that!" I was a bit upset that he was laughing at my drawing that I worked so hard on.

He calmed himself down before speaking. "It's not that, it's just that it reminded me of the first time we meet, and all that!" I looked back at the ground. _**So, he was thinking about me...thats...sweet.**_

I gave him a big smile. "Thank you Ichigo. Thank you so much."

His face looked perplexed for a bit. "Um...isn't that my line to say."

"Yes...and no. Let's just go inside." I stepped through the door, happy as ever.

"Hey, Rukia" Everyone was practically in sink as I walk in the door and they said hello to me. "How have you been. You've been so busy, that we almost never see you anymore." Orihime smiled at me.

_**She is cute, I will give Ichigo that, if he likes her. **_I looked around the room to see if everyone was there. _**Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo...everyone is here. **_"Yeah. I have had a lot of missions I have had to go on for the captain, but I now have a break."

I sat down next to everyone as Ichigo came in. Everyone said hi to him too, but this time, not as in sink. Ichigo sat down next to me. "What are we doing first?"

Ichigo asked and waited for an answer. "We are playing a game I like to call 'If you can'. The way you play is, all of us draw a card, and we have to make another person do that thing. If they can do it, then you have to do their card, unless they want someone else to do it. If they can't, then that person has to play the pinata game. The way that works, is you draw another card, and they have to do that. One last thing. If you draw a card with two people involved, then that will be a 'Group' card. The two people next to you on your left side have to do the card, and they have no choice, otherwise they lose. Anyone who plays the penalty game loses. Got it?"

We all nodded in reply. "Okay, let's all draw a card, and I will go first." All of us drew a card. "So, I think I will have Uryu do this. Uryu, you have to kiss someone on the cheek. Anyone of your choice."

I looked Orihime straight in the eyes. _**She rigged it so she could get that card. I can tell so easily. **_I giggled a bit. _**I guess that means that she likes Uryu.**_

Uryu's face turned red. "So...I just have to kiss someone on the cheek, then I am good. Anyone at all?" Orihime nodded. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah, go ahead. There is no rules against it." Orihime looked at him in confusion.

"I will accept the challenge, but I want everyone to close their eyes. I promise I will actually do the challenge, but I am just, well...just do it, please." With that everyone closed their eyes, but I still peeked a little.

I watched as Uryu approached Orihime cautiously, and he planted a small kiss on her sitting back down, he covered his face, calming himself down. _**Now that was cute. **_"Okay, I did it."

Orihime turned to him. And he just looked at the ground, starting to pick out who went next. "I think that Chad should go next."

Chad looked up. "I have a group card, so Ichigo and Rukia." I looked up at Chad, then at Ichigo. Then we both went back to Chad.

"Yes. What's the card say." I was getting nervous, not knowing what to do.

"Here, let me look." He looked back at it and smiled. "Ichigo and Rukia, you have to play the Pokie game." They all stared at us, then Orihime grabbed one of the Pokey Sticks. "If it breaks, or you give up, you lose."

My face turned bright red. _**The...Pocky game. That means...I am going to have to kiss Ichigo! **_Ichigo grabbed the pokey stick. "Well, I guess. I mean, nothing wrong with it right." He put the chocolate dipped side in his mouth, as I observed him.

"Now you, Rukia." Orihime bumped me a bit, making me get closer. Still nervous, I put my mouth around the other side of the pokey stick. I was real nervous.

One bite. It began out with one bite as we grew closer. _**What if...**_ Inch by inch. _**Ichigo...**_Bit by bit. _**doesn't like me...that means...**_We grew closer, until I could feel our lips barely brushing, and I stopped. _**This wouldn't be a true kiss. I...I can't do this.**_

I got up quickly. "I can't do this!" I ran out the door, too scared of what they would think of me. Especially Ichigo. _**He probly thinks I am some kind of coward now, or something. No...not and coward...a Baka.**_

I turned the corner, hiding on the other side. _**Now I understand what my brother ment. If I liked him, I would only get myself hurt. I mean...if Ichigo loved me, or even like me, he would not have agreed to easily. **_I put my head in my knees and started to cry.

"Rukia?" I lifted my head, knowing that voice all too well. "What happened. Was it my fault?" He went down on one knee, examining me. "I'm sorry. I must be because you didn't' want to kiss me because you like someone. I should have remembered that. I am truly sorry."

He got back up, starting to walk away. "You Baka. You don't understand at all. I have tried to tell you so many times. I've even hinted it, too, but you never listened at all." I put my head down in my knees, crying again as I continued to speak. The guy I like is sweet and always tries to protect me, even when I don't need it. He's always by my side, and tries his best not to hurt me." _**Ichigo. I wish I didn't' have to tell you this. It hurts me so much that you don't know...**_

I could hear him turn around. I lifted my head slowly. "He is someone that I have been friends with for a long time. I have been there from the hardest of times. Even when he couldn't see me. Every time I was hurt or captured, he would save me and want to get the person who did it.' I could see his eyes grow wide as he watched me talk. _**... how much I really love you... but...**_

"He is taller than me. He's used to attract bad attention because of his orange hair. He likes to insure my drawings sometimes, making me angry, but I don't care at all. He's a human, Shinigami/Deputy Soul reaper, Hollow, Fullbring, and Quincy. Everything he has done for me has made me happy. All that is him, is what I like. I like everything about him. Everything he can imagine, I love. I love...him." _**...There is no reason not to tell you it in detail, how much I love you, Ichigo. **_I looked up at him for a reaction.

For a while he didn't talk until he did one thing. He grabbed me and hugged me. "It's okay, Rukia. I was wondering, though." I looked at him, smiling a bit. "You love me, right?"

My eyes looked at him in wonder. _**I wonder what you are thinking, Ichigo. **_ I giggled. "Yeah. I do love you, Ichigo."

He gave me a rare smile from him. "I was wondering if we could finish that little game of ours."

I looked at him in confusion. "What game?" _**He couldn't' mean... no, it couldn't' be.**_

"The Pocky game of course. I mean...if you want to, that is..." He was hesitant for a second, but then he grabbed a thing out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. And that thing was... _**A pokey stick. How convenient.**_

I put my mouth on the other end and started to nibble at it, being a tease. We grew closer and closer. Bite by bite, foot, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. We grew gradually closer until our lips were brushing again. _**Do I really...want to kiss Ichigo...I can hear my heart...it's so loud... **_

Softly, we ate the last bit of the biscate, making our lips meet. His lips were warm and soft. Grabbing his neck, i deepened the kiss a little, and Ichigo let me. We kissed for some time, until we finally let go, with Ichigo saying one last thing to me.

"I love you, Rukia. I love you, and always will. Even after I die and go to the soul society, I will meet you again, and love you. I love you, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>HeorieOtaku: I hope it was't too OOC. hehe. The thing is, i am so used to the people smiling, that I had to always put 'smirk' or 'half smile' for Ichigo, and boy was it a pain. I kind if gave my excusses in the story like "Love make people act out of Charachter" and stuff, but it's your opinion if you like it or not. Well, unless you read any other of my storys, bye, bye.<strong>


End file.
